So Bloody Proud
by Soramimi Keki
Summary: Throughout Ron and Hermione's tumultuous years together, pride was what kept them apart for so long. This story elaborates in greater detail on their developing feelings for one another since the majority of the books only report what Harry was able to see. Begins in HBP after Ron's Quidditch victory and follows the canon until the end of DH. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Triumph and Defeat

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, storylines… pretty much everything but my elaborations on Ron and Hermione belong to the almighty Jo Rowling. I didn't feel comfortable rewriting direct quotes, so any quoted dialogue comes from**_** The Half-Blood Prince **_**and**_** The Deathly Hallows.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Triumph and Defeat

_We won… _Ron thought slowly in disbelief. He barely felt the hearty claps of congratulations on his back nor did he entirely hear the whoops and shrieks of jubilation from his excited teammates. _Was all of this because of Felix Felicis? _He snapped out of his musings long enough to hear Dean announce a celebration party in the Gryffindor common room. He grinned from ear to ear and smiled even more after seeing the proud, delighted look on his best friend's bespectacled face.

But the excitement didn't last for long. A very upset, disapproving Hermione suddenly barged into the changing room. Ron couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked even though her windblown hair was unkempt, her face was rosy pink from the cold, and she was quite obviously out of breath. He didn't know why another bloke hadn't claimed her for himself yet.

_Oh yeah… _his anger surfaced. _Why did she have to go and snog Viktor Krum? _he thought for the hundredth time since his argument with Ginny some days before. _That…that git! _his bitterness slowly souring his facial expression.

"I want a word with you, Harry," Hermione huffed. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, it's illegal."

An indignant Ron quickly spat, "What are you doing to do, turn us in?"

Harry turned away from the pair of them and Ron could have sworn he heard a suppressed chuckle. "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

All at once, the pink color of frustration spread to Hermione's face as she shrieked, "You know perfectly well what we're talking about! You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

Feigning ignorance, Harry slyly replied, "No I didn't."

"Yes you did, Harry and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"

"I didn't put it in!" Harry insisted, reaching into his robes to display the still-sealed tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking. You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself," he grinned at Ron.

_That can't have been just me. _"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" he asked slowly. "But the weather's good…and Vaisey couldn't play," he paused. "I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

Ron saw Harry nod his head, still smiling at him. After a few moments, Ron couldn't help but break out an enormous smile as well. _I really did it all by myself. I'm not the worst Quidditch player around! But someone obviously thinks I am _his smile faded just as quickly as it had come. He turned to face Hermione, ignoring the look of discomfort and shame on her face.

"_**You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!" **_he cruelly imitated Hermione's accusation from before. "See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

A very hurt, desperate looking Hermione quickly added, "I never said you couldn't—Ron, _you _thought you'd been given it too!" Tears had welled up in her eyes, now threatening to spill down her cheeks.

An enraged Ron grabbed his broomstick and stomped past her, making his way towards Hogwarts castle without a backwards glance.

* * *

Hermione trembled, both out of guilt and out of rage, an internal battle ensuing in her mind. _I completely ruined this. Why couldn't I just let him be happy? It was wrong! You had to try to keep him from breaking the rules. But he hates you now. You harped on a sensitive issue and doubted his abilities. What kind of friend are you? The kind who wanted him to do the right thing! How was I supposed to know that Harry faked it?! _

Harry, feeling awkward, tried to break the tension: "Er…shall…shall we go up to the party, then?" he offered a weak smile.

_Boys are so thick! _Hermione thought angrily. "You go!" she spat furiously. "I'm _sick _of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done…" she continued murmuring to herself as she stormed out of the changing room.

* * *

_Where the bloody hell does she get off?! _Ron groused as he climbed the front steps of the castle. _She thinks I'm the world's biggest prat, a thick-headed troll who doesn't know one end of his wand from the other! I'm capable. I'm not completely dim-witted. Yet she's always surprised and doesn't believe when I actually accomplish something! _Ron seethed, steam almost visible from his ears as though he had just eaten an entire jar of Pepper Imps.

It was Ron's pride more than anything that had been wounded. He always felt outshone when it came to having Harry Potter as a best friend, and Hermione certainly seemed to favor famous wizards. Once again, his thoughts returned to Viktor Krum—Bulgarian seeker extraordinaire. As much as he tried, he couldn't seem to get the image of Hermione with her lips pressed against Krum's out of his mind. _Damn it, Ginny! Why'd you have to tell me about that?!_

As he began the long ascent from the entrance hall to Gryffindor Tower, his mood did not much improve. Imagining Hermione entwined with Viktor Krum set his teeth on edge, and the images continued plaguing him. _I'm just not good enough for her. She doesn't want anything to do with me. Why would she? I'm pathetic._

When Ron finally arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, she winked at him and swung forward without asking for the password. A flood of excited sounds poured out of the opened portrait hole as Ron stepped through it. All around him, his fellow Gryffindors were cheering and loudly chanting _"WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"_

* * *

_Hermione, you've got to tell him. You've got to. But he's so angry, and he hates me for doubting him all the time. Why can't I just tell him how I really feel? That he's also a great wizard, that he has one of the purest, bravest hearts I've ever seen, that I want him all to myself… He'd just reject me. I'll always be the annoying, bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all to him. _

Hermione continued her internal battle the whole snowy march up the castle, actively avoiding the shoeprints in the snow she suspected belonged to Ron. She wanted to apologize to Ron for doubting his abilities, but her pride was not happy about this. Hermione's straightforward conscience knew that if she had been right, she would have had to report Harry and Ron. But since she was wrong…

_I guess I Do need to apologize _ she sighed. _You love Ron. Make this right. You have to tell him how you really feel. _Resolved, Hermione purposely climbed the Grand Staircase with the aim of reaching the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione had loved Ron for several years now. She first fell in love during her first year after seeing Ron's bravery while directing his troops during the life-size wizard's chess match. He was willing to sacrifice himself so that she and Harry could go forward and protect the Sorcerer's Stone. Since then, they had bickered and quarreled and fought at almost every opportunity, but her feelings never fluctuated.

She had kissed Viktor Krum for curiosity's sake, but mainly because she wanted to make Ron jealous. Viktor, while still infatuated with her, was not her ideal partner. He was much too crass and had a certain fondness for Dark Magic of which she did not approve.

No…Hermione Granger loved Ron Weasley.

* * *

An irresistible smile suddenly returned to Ron's face as he took in the sights and sounds of the common room that were all for him. _I really did it on my own! I'm not worthless! _A look of triumph gleamed in his eyes as surveyed the gold and scarlet confetti magically raining down from the ceiling. Someone had even snuck in several of Fred and George's famed fireworks. The red and gold pinwheels, spirals, and dragons made the common room a very festive sight indeed. Dean and Seamus had apparently also acquired food from the House Elves in the basement kitchen and every surface was covered in Butterbeers, mince pies, Cauldron Cakes, and many other delicious foods.

Ron felt a surge of pride and elation begin in his chest, reveling in the party atmosphere as he made his way towards a more deserted section of the common room. Suddenly, Lavender Brown, one of Hermione's roommates, strode over towards him and stood rather close. Her brown eyes gazed shyly at him from under her thick lashes and offered a nervous smile. She gently placed her hand into his hand, waiting to see how he would respond.

_Blimey…I never really noticed that Lavender's pretty. _Ron was astounded that a girl was taking the time to look at him like this. In the past, Lavender and Parvati and the other girls in his year had never spoken more than a few words to him. _All this because I won the game? he felt empowered._

Ron continued to study Lavender for another moment, her adoring eyes filled with excitement and pining. Her eyes reminded him slightly of Hermione's, but they lacked the warmth and depth that hers possessed. Ron felt something stir deep within him, a warm, desperate longing for things yet unknown to him. _What about Hermione? _his conscience chimed in. _You want her. Not this pathetic substitute. No! Hermione has her precious Viktor. She doesn't want me anyway _he thought bitterly, not allowing himself to imagine the impossibility of a life with Hermione Granger.

Lavender fluttered her eyelashes at Ron, slowly moving herself closer and closer to him. Ron felt a shudder of excitement run through his body, amazed that he, Ronald Weasley, was having this sort of effect on a girl as good-looking as Lavender Brown. Now resolved and not thinking about how it was done, he hastily (and rather clumsily) brought his lips to rest against Lavender's. She greedily pressed her own against his and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Ron groaned softly as she molded her soft body around his. Her hands knotted wildly in his hair as she desperately tried to deepen the kiss.

_This is snogging then, eh? _Ron thought rather smugly. _Good god. How do people do anything other than this? It's fantastic _he mused, gasping for breath as Lavender brought her lips to his neck.

* * *

Determination filled Hermione's heart and a smile formed on her face as she pushed her way through the portrait hole. _I have to find Ron. I have to tell him how I feel. _Gazing at the frenzy of movement and people, her eyes desperately searched for a flash of red hair. She glanced to her right and saw some, but it was Ginny holding hands with Dean, a slight look of annoyance on her face.

She spotted her roommate Parvati and hurried to her side. "Have you seen Ron?" she asked, her eyes still roving the room.

Parvati made a disgusted sound in her throat before she spoke, "Who hasn't? It's revolting," she grumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked, the corners of her mouth lowering slightly. Parvati nodded her head in the direction of the far side of the room and returned to eating her Cauldron Cake. Hermione searched where Parvati had indicated, and all at once, she froze.

There, locked in an impossibly tight, impossibly intimate embrace with her roommate Lavender Brown, was Ron. His mouth hungrily devoured hers as his arms snaked around her waist. Hermione watched them for seconds…minutes…who knew. Time had lost meaning to her. Watching Ron give that much of himself to another girl shattered her once-hopeful heart.

Clutching her chest, trying to breathe normally again, Hermione staggered back several steps. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Parvati asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

"I…I'm…I'm," Hermione stuttered as she backed farther away. Taking one last glance at Ron and Lavender, she fled through the portrait hole, desperately searching for a place where she could properly mourn.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic for Harry Potter and I'm most excited to write this one! I think one of the greatest things about the world Jo Rowling created is that the characters are so real and there are SO many, which makes for hundreds of pairings and endless opportunities for stories. **

**I've always thought Ron and Hermione's relationship was interesting to observe because they found it so difficult to swallow their pride and admit they were in love with each other for so long. **

**The name for this fic was inspired by the line Ron says in **_**Goblet of Fire **_**film**_**: **_**"Would have taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud." **

**This is the first time I've tried point-of-view shifts quite like this, so please let me know what you think of the format/pacing so I can take feedback into account for Ch. 2. Enjoy! **


	2. Fury and Finality

**This chapter contains mature content, so if you are averse to it, send me a private message and I will gladly post an edited version of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, storylines… pretty much everything but my elaborations on Ron and Hermione belong to the almighty Jo Rowling. I didn't feel comfortable rewriting direct quotes, so any quoted dialogue comes from**_** The Half-Blood Prince **_**and**_** The Deathly Hallows. **_

Chapter 2: Fury and Finality

Hermione stumbled out into the corridor, still trying to catch her breath. _I can't believe Ron was… _she cut herself off—the memories of Lavender in Ron's embrace were much too painful to dwell on. Not wanting to be seen in such a state of disarray, Hermione paced down the corridor, desperately searching for an unlocked room to hide herself away from her fellow Gryffindors. After turning two stiff, unyielding handles, she made her way into a third room which was thankfully open.

She glanced around the empty room, taking note of the clean, orderly desks which were lined up as they should be opposite the teacher's desk. The waxing moon cast its light through the tall windows of the classroom, bathing it in a cool, bright light. Hermione stalked up the aisle between the student desks and decided to perch upon the large desk at the front. _Keep your mind busy. Why not review some of your Charms homework? _she coached herself.

_Avis! _Hermione thought as she used her wand to conjure a small flock of yellow canaries. Hermione prided herself on her nonverbal spellwork, something that most of the students in her year were struggling with immensely. However, the cute, twittering birds that usually warmed her heart and made her smile were having no such effect on that particular evening. Still, she watched them as they circled her head, their tiny wings carrying them upward and onward as her heart sank further into despair.

* * *

Ron gasped for air like a man who had been drowning and was hastily brought back to the surface. His lips felt warm and pleasantly swollen as he allowed Lavender to tease his ears with her teeth. _I don't know how much more of this I can stand _Ron thought frantically, becoming increasingly aware of the pressure in his trousers. Each touch, each new and exciting sensation brought him closer and closer to release.

Ron grabbed Lavender's head and brought his lips to her ear. "What do you say we find some place more private?" he whispered raggedly.

This seemed to be exactly what Lavender hoped for as she nodded her excited consent. Grinning from ear to ear, Ron grabbed Lavender's hand and led her out of the portrait hole and into the seventh floor corridor. He felt slightly nervous at the thought of becoming even more intimate with Lavender, but their embraces from the evening had instilled a fiery determination and hunger that gave him courage as they sprinted along.

Hermione was still directing the birds above her head when she heard a creak of the door, and a cautious Harry entered her sanctuary. "Hermione?" he whispered hesitantly.

"Oh, hello, Harry. I was just practicing," Hermione answered, trying to muster as much decorum as possible.

Harry glanced at the birds and smiled slightly. "Yeah…they're—er—really good…"

A tangible silence filled the room as neither friend could decide how to advance the conversation. Harry, knowing little about the feelings of girls, felt particularly out of sorts trying to understand how she felt.

Hermione, trying to be strong in front of Harry, gathered her dignity and added, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations." Once again, the forbidden images of Ron caressing every inch of Lavender Brown crept to Hermione's mind. She felt the familiar stab of grief and anger in her chest and struggled to calm herself down again.

Harry was especially unsure of how to reply to her observation. Thinking that ignorance might be the best approach, he replied, "Er…does he?"

Hermione felt her blood begin to boil, simmering and stewing inside her. "Don't pretend you didn't see him. He wasn't exactly hiding it, was—?" she was cut off by the door creaking open once again. An adrenaline-high Ron came bursting into the room, leading Lavender into the place where he hoped for a more private introduction to Lavender's body.

"Oh," Ron said startled. He glanced around the room and saw Harry and Hermione gawking at the two of them.

_Bugger… _Ron cursed. He felt Lavender's hand slip easily out of his grip. "Oops!" she giggled, removing herself from the room with cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Hermione felt her anger raging through her body like wildfire as she watched Lavender leave. _That stupid bimbo… I could hex her into oblivion _she growled. _No… It's all Ron's fault _she reasoned. _ He couldn't wait to attach his lips to the first air-headed, brainless girl to come his way. She only wants him because he's the best friend of The Chosen One._

Ron avoided Hermione's gaze of deepest loathing and tried to cheerfully connect with Harry to cut through the awkward silence. Grinning widely, he said "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"

_How dare he…_ Hermione growled again as she leapt to her feet. "You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside. She'll wonder where you've gone," she said calmly as she made her way to the door. She stepped deliberately around Ron and Harry as she reached for the handle.

_What's with her? _Ron wondered. _I know she's mad about Felix Felicis, but come on! Anyway, I'm just glad she hasn't yelled at me. Hermione is so scary when she's angry. _Ron sighed a quiet sigh of relief as Hermione turned the door handle.

_That complete arse thinks it's over, does he? _Hermione fumed. Not bothering with a nonverbal spell, she screeched, "_Oppugno!" _and watched with a grim satisfaction as her canaries turned ill-tempered and attacked Ron with a ferocity that matched the angry gleam in her eyes.

"OWW! Gerremoffme!" Ron screamed as the birds pecked and scratched his skin to ribbons, all the while twittering irritably.

Hermione looked at the pained expression on Ron's face and couldn't help but feel terrible for hurting him. Sobbing in frustration and the culmination of the night's emotions, she fled from the room and away from the boy who broke her heart.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is her problem?!" Ron groused as he continued unsuccessfully evading the attacks of the yellow birds. "Can't you do something about these?" he yelled at Harry.

"Uh—right!" Harry said, getting past his shock of the previous scene. "_Finite incantatem!"_ he bellowed, brandishing his wand. All at once, the belligerent birds puffed out of existence as tiny yellow feathers floated lazily towards the stone floor.

"Thanks, mate," Ron breathed gratefully as he tried to straighten his robes. "So what IS Hermione's problem?" he repeated.

"I honestly don't know," Harry replied. "Maybe you should lay low for a while, give her some time to blow off some steam."

"Yeah…right. That'll work," Ron murmured absentmindedly. _I don't even know what she's got her knickers in a wad about. All I did was bring Lavender in here… _"Oh! Lavender! I gotta go, Harry. Don't wait up for me tonight," he grinned slyly as he dashed out into the corridor.

"What kept you?" Lavender giggled, running into his arms again.

"Oh, uh… Just practicing a spell for Charms," he replied.

Lavender took note of the scratches and red welts on Ron's exposed skin and looked at him incredulously. "Well from the looks of it, you need loads more practice," she giggled again.

Being about a head shorter than Ron, Lavender stood on the tips of her toes and brought her lips to rest against Ron's once more. Ron eagerly welcomed them and slowly walked them back towards the stone corridor wall. His hands tangled in her curls and continued exploring her mouth with his own as he pressed her back harder into the wall.

Their lips continued to dance together for several moments before Lavender broke them apart. "I thought we were going to find someplace more private," she pouted.

Ron grinned, once again letting the tightness in his pants guide his decision-making. "Let's go!" he panted as he led them farther down the seventh floor corridor.

When he reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on his right, he turned to face the opposite wall. Concentrating with all his might, he walked past the wall three times, desperately thinking _I need a place to be alone with Lavender._

Upon request, a door materialized on the wall, its brass handle waiting to be opened. Ron exchanged an excited grin with Lavender before they grabbed the handle together and made their way into what the Room of Requirement had conjured for them.

* * *

Hermione had settled herself into her bed in the girls' dormitory and cast looks of loathing at Lavender's empty bed beside hers. Parvati had already turned in for the evening, so Hermione was left alone with her thoughts. Sliding underneath her sheets, she pulled the hangings around her bed closed and cast a silencing charm around her bed.

_Ron, you idiot. Why couldn't you wait for me? I was coming to apologize _Hermione cried into her pillow. _What is so special about Lavender Brown? Why her? _Images of Ron and Lavender's bodies entwining continued to torment Hermione as she sobbed herself to utter exhaustion. _It's over then. You can't have Ron anymore, Hermione. He made his choice. _

Hermione clutched her pillow to her chest in an attempt to stifle the dreadful ache that had resumed hurting her. _I don't love Ron. I was just fooling myself. Because that's what I am—a fool. Ron would never have been interested in me. I'm not nearly as lovely as…her. _Hermione felt her skin crawl unpleasantly as she saw her roommate's ditzy face spring to mind. In response, a fierce kind of resolve took root in her heart. _I will NOT let Ron or Lavender know that they have gotten to me. She can't know that she's won. I won't allow it._

Holding onto her promises, Hermione slowly dried the tear tracks on her cheeks and rolled over to sink into the lonely realm of dreams.

* * *

The room was dark, save for a blazing fire in the marble fireplace in front of them. A large canopy bed with gold hangings draped about it and a deep scarlet coverlet dominated the right side of the room. Lavender excitedly took Ron's hand and pulled them towards the bed. She pulled Ron down on top of her and eagerly brought her lips back to his.

Ron moaned as Lavender's tongue resumed exploring his mouth. But now, this did not seem to satiate her—she seemed to want much more. She hastily reached upwards to remove Ron's robes and shirt, quickly discarding the clothing and tossing it towards the end of the bed. Before Ron could reach down to do so himself, Lavender had already shimmied out of her robes and lay bare before him.

Ron could feel his eyes popping out of his head as he surveyed the pale flesh beneath him. Her small breasts were covered by a black bra with a pattern of golden stars and as Ron's gaze traveled lower, he was delighted to see that her black knickers bore the same pattern.

"Like what you see?" she murmured coyly.

Ron nodded and a dazed look appeared on his freckled face. _Merlin's Pants! She's so…she's so…_he could feel himself salivating. _What do I do now? _ he wondered.

"Can I…can I…?" Ron gestured towards her.

Smiling at his look of wonderment, Lavender whispered, "Touch me, Ron."

Ron hesitantly brought his hand to her covered breast and gently squeezed the soft flesh. _This is…wow… _he thought incoherently. He heard a small sigh escape Lavender's lips. _She's really enjoying this? _he wondered in awe.

Feeling coaxed onwards by her reaction, Ron slid his hand cautiously under the fabric to feel her naked breast. He squeezed gently again before feeling of the hardened nub at its peak. He experimentally circled his finger around it, delighting in the squirms he elicited from the girl beneath him.

Ron brought his lips back to Lavender's and kissed her as he continued his gentle touches. As his ministrations became more and more deliberate, her excited moans reverberated harder in his mouth. Ron reached down and practically clawed her bra off of her slender body until both of her breasts were pleasantly exposed.

He lowered his head to the newly uncovered mound and latched his mouth onto its peak. Lavender sighed and panted as Ron greedily sucked on it. _This really is fantastic _Ron thought ecstatically as his lips acquainted themselves with Lavender's breasts. _I want to see the rest _ he thought greedily, snaking his free hand down towards her spangled panties.

He brought his mouth away from hers long enough to ask, "Is this ok?" gesturing towards her waistband.

"Yes please," she sighed as he hastily removed the tiny garment.

Ron moved his hand back between her legs and felt the new, unfamiliar territory. It was warm and quite moist from their previous activity together. Knowing the basic mechanics, Ron searched for the opening between her folds and inserted a single finger inside of her.

"Yesss," Lavender moaned quietly.

Encouraged, Ron moved his finger in and out of her even faster, savoring the reactions he brought out in Lavender. She writhed under his touch for several moments before she yanked his head back towards her own to crush her lips against his once more. As they kissed, Lavender clumsily tried to maneuver Ron out of his trousers.

Ron felt an embarrassed flush rise to his cheeks as Lavender stared at the obvious tent in his boxer fabric. He shuddered as she grabbed the fabric and tugged it forcefully down his legs. Now fully bared to one another, Lavender's request made Ron nearly lose himself right then and there: "Ron, will you make love to me?"

Feeling his self-consciousness smolder away, Ron positioned himself at her entrance and gently pushed. When nothing happened, he put more power behind his thrust and felt himself slide completely inside her. _This is so strange. But dear god does it feel good _ he thought as he thrust himself in and out of moaned louder as he continued his movements.

Their hearts pounded together—a ragged rhythm joined by their sighs and labored breathing as their pace quickened. After only a few minutes of being joined together, Ron felt himself explode inside of Lavender. His eyes closed as his heart attempted to calm itself down. He breathed heavily and mustered enough strength to roll off of Lavender and flop on his back.

Lavender rolled onto her side and placed one hand gently on his chest. "How does it feel to be a man now, Ron?" she breathed.

Ron slowly turned his head towards her, "Bloody fantastic," he grinned.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I know some of the Hermione/Ron shippers may not like that I've included Ron's relationship with Lavender, but I feel it's important to describe what an ass-hat he was so that the fact that he and Hermione wind up together is even more miraculous! Let me know what you think. I'm open to all sorts of feedback! (Just be nice to one another, please!)**

–**Mimi**


	3. Bliss and Irritation

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, storylines… pretty much everything but my elaborations on Ron and Hermione belong to the almighty Jo Rowling. I didn't feel comfortable rewriting direct quotes, so any quoted dialogue comes from**_** The Half-Blood Prince **_**and**_** The Deathly Hallows. **_

Chapter 3: Bliss and Irritation

At some point late in the evening, Hermione's eyes shot open as she heard her roommate clumsily open the door to their dormitory and slip into the bed several feet away. She could smell the fresh, clean smell of soap from where she must have taken a shower quite recently.

_What time is it? _Hermione grumbled sleepily. Fumbling for her wand from beside her bed, she thought, _Quid tempus _and at once, faint, fairy lights illuminated the canopy with the time 4:13 AM. _She's been out with him all this time? _she wondered incredulously, trying to ignore Lavender's contented sighs.

Hermione was about to roll over and try to fall asleep again when she heard Lavender whisper, "_Pssst! _Parvati!"

"Whathmmuhh?" Parvati groaned unintelligibly. "What time is it? Is everything okay?"

"Late. Anyway, I just got in," she said suggestively.

"Oh, Lavender, you didn't..." Parvati grumbled. "Him?"

"Yes," she said slowly, apparently confused by her friend's less than enthusiastic response.

_Oh no… _Hermione thought, unsure of how much more bad news her heart could stand.

"I thought you were holding out for Cormac. You've fancied him for ages. I just don't understand why on earth you'd go for Ron Weasley," Parvati replied. "He's so…crass and rather thick-headed if you ask me. What's the appeal?"

_He's brave. And loyal. His smile makes his eyes light up. He has no idea how handsome he is…_

"Well…he's pretty famous now, right? I mean, everyone knows his name now. He's Harry Potter's best friend. He fought all those Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic this summer so he's really brave. And he's a fantastic snog!" she giggled. "I'm so glad I broke things off with Cormac. He was too busy mooning over _her _anyway," she trailed off, making sure to speak quieter so as not to wake Hermione.

Still feigning sleep through the thick hangings around her bed, Hermione thought, _Ugh…I wish he'd moon over someone else. He's vile. His ego-inflated head is far too big for his shoulders. Wait! No wonder Lavender's been such a prat to me ever since we made it back. That slag…_

"Wait…I thought Cormac broke up with you," Parvati said.

Hermione could hear the breath catch in Lavender's throat. "He…he did," she said quietly. "I thought we were in a serious relationship, but he just used me as a convenient shag," her voice quivered. "He said he didn't want to anymore once he…once he saw _her."_

"You shagged Cormac?" Parvati nearly shrieked. "When? And why didn't you tell me?!"

_So Ron wasn't her first victim then, hmm? _

"Last summer before holidays. We met in the library while we were studying for O.W.L.'s and there was just this instant connection. It felt right at the time. That's why you didn't see much of me around then, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. It still doesn't explain why you didn't think to mention it to your best friend though," Parvati grumbled.

"I'm really sorry, Parvati. It was just this amazing new world to me at the time and I wanted to keep it all to myself. I was going to tell you at the start of term, but that was when Cormac told me he wanted to break things off. I was too embarrassed to mention it," she sniffled.

"What was it like with Cormac?" Parvati asked quietly, unable to restrain her curiosity.

"Unbelievable," she sighed. "Everything felt right with the universe when we were together. And dear god did he know what he was doing," she groaned.

"Lavender, you're not hooking up with Ron just to make Hermione angry, are you?" Parvati asked slowly, her voice dropping to an even lower whisper.

Hermione waited for what seemed like an eternity before she heard Lavender's hesitant reply, "No. I've just been incredibly lonely since Cormac ended it. I used to feel beautiful, amazing, and in control of myself, but I lost that feeling after Cormac. I'm attracted to Ron, especially after the match today, and seeing that he was attracted to me too made me feel powerful and needed again. That kind of attention is hard to resist," she sighed.

_Stupid, stupid Ron…taking the first set of lips and hips to wander in your direction. _

"Well…how'd it go with Ron then?" Parvati asked, politely curious.

Lavender paused again before replying, "I didn't feel the same spark I felt with Cormac, but I'm sure things will change the longer we're together. We were both pretty nervous. I could tell Ron's never been with a girl before, and things were fairly awkward."

_I'm sure enjoyed himself nonetheless _Hermione thought darkly.

"But it's still very exciting! I feel unstoppable again," Lavender squealed. Hermione could hear the grin in her roommate's voice. "Anyway, we should really get to bed. I'm exhausted," she yawned.

"Goodnight then," Parvati mumbled as she pulled the curtains closed around her bed.

_Goodnight _Hermione thought as she angrily rearranged her pillow. Giving it a much needed punch to redistribute the feathers, she rolled onto her other side and pulled it into her arms. As she closed her eyes, returning to her dreamless sleep, a solitary tear trailed down her face.

* * *

When Ron made it back into the boy's dormitory, the snores and calm breathing of Harry, Dean, Neville, and Seamus filled the room. Tiptoeing around the brazier and its radiating warmth, he silently made it to his bed and pulled the curtains closed around him.

_Bloody hell… _he marveled as he brought his hands to rest beneath his head. _I can't believe that happened. And so quickly too. Lavender's never given me the time of day before. And then just like that, we're shagging. Is it really that simple? Will we do it again? Oh god…was I a complete bore?_

As the minutes crept by, Ron's subconscious continued to barrage him with questions, doubts, and fleeting glimpses of his evening with Lavender. Finally feeling exhausted from the night's exertions, he groggily closed his eyes while an image of a girl with untamed hair and warm, impossibly deep brown eyes briefly flashed in his mind.

"Ron...Ron," Harry called the next morning. Ron groaned and stretched as he stiffly made his way out of bed. When he pulled back the curtains, he saw Harry on the bed across from him putting on a new pair of socks. Harry grinned hesitantly at him. "Morning," he mumbled. "Good night?"

Ron yawned and slowly crossed the room to his trunk to grab a clean pair of trousers. As he donned them, he replied, "Bloody fantastic," and grinned from ear to ear. "I shagged Lavender."

Ron saw some slight color rise to Harry's cheeks, obviously uncomfortable discussing personal matters. "That's uh… that's great, Ron," Harry paused a few moments. "You fancy some breakfast?" he hastily changed the subject.

"Yeah, alright then," Ron said as he scrambled to put on his remaining clothes.

A few moments later, they were descending the staircase towards the Great Hall. The castle was quieter on a Sunday morning with students and staff enjoying a day without a hectic schedule and an opportunity to relax. A few of the students who had insisted on an early breakfast were now making their way back to their dormitories to make use of the rest of their day.

For not receiving many hours of sleep, Ron was in an unusually cheery, alert mood, a fact that didn't escape Harry's notice as they neared the landing. It usually took an act of God to wake up Ron on a normal basis.

"You think Hermione is already here?" Ron asked. "I hope she's gotten over whatever had her wand in a knot. I can't stand it when she's like that." _She's a right nightmare is what she is…_

"She usually makes it to the breakfast table long before we do so I wouldn't doubt it," Harry replied. However, as they stepped through the entryway to the Great Hall, they didn't spot the familiar sight of her frizzy hair at the Gryffindor table. Ron sighed in relief as they found their seats at the table and tucked in to a much welcome breakfast.

* * *

"I'm soooo hungry," Hermione awoke to hear Lavender trilling from their room. "My stomach keeps making the most ghastly sounds," she giggled. "You coming Parvati?"

Hermione ripped her curtains open and glared venomously at her roommate. "Do you mind keeping it down? I'm still trying to sleep," Hermione almost growled.

Lavender looked quite taken aback by Hermione's less than polite manner and had a look frozen on her face as though she had been slapped. After the initial shock wore off, Lavender donned her defiant gaze and spat, "What in the hell has got into you? Sorry for disturbing your beauty rest, your majesty." Without another word, she stomped out of the dormitory mumbling angrily to herself the whole way down.

Parvati hesitantly walked towards Hermione and perched on the edge of Lavender's bed next to her. "Hermione? Are you feeling okay?" she asked quietly.

_Oh bugger… I didn't mean for that to happen. _"I'm…I'm just feeling a bit under the weather, Parvati. I didn't sleep too well last night and I'm not feeling myself today," she finished lamely.

Parvati assessed Hermione with her knowing, dark eyes, having a slight inkling of what the truth of the matter was. When Hermione began to squirm under her scrutiny, she eased herself onto her feet and crossed to the end of Hermione's bed. "You might want to stay in bed if you're not feeling well. The workload is sure to pick up this week since end-of-term exams are getting nearer. You want to be working in top condition, right?"

"Well…yes, I suppose so," she mumbled quietly.

"It's settled then. You stay here and get rested and I will do what I can to keep Lavender diverted so that you can have some peace. We both know how excitable she can get."

"Yes…yes we do," Hermione muttered darkly, leaning back into her pillow.

"Do you want me to bring you some breakfast later?" Parvati asked.

_Food sounds absolutely horrid right now. I probably couldn't keep it down. _"Maybe later, thanks," she replied.

Parvati smiled sadly at Hermione as she made her way towards the staircase. "Feel better," she said as she closed the dormitory door.

Hoping for the nothingness sleep provided her, Hermione closed the curtains once again and desperately tried to return to her painless slumber.

* * *

Having finished their breakfast, Ron and Harry exited the Great Hall to return to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione had not showed up during their meal and Harry had been unwillingly subjected to Ron's play-by-play description of his time with Lavender. Feeling slightly queasy, and unable to stomach much more of his toast and jam, Harry had insisted that they make their way back upstairs to play a game of Wizard's Chess.

As they climbed, Ron suddenly froze in his tracks as he saw Lavender descend the stairs with Parvati not too far behind her. _Dear God, she's lovely. _His breath caught in his chest and anything charming, witty, clever, or intelligible he could have imagined saying in that moment were lost in a simple, awkward, "…Oh. Hello…"

Lavender's face flushed as she planted herself directly in front of Ron. Suddenly eyeing Cormac beginning to ascend the stairs nearby, she poured every ounce of enthusiasm into her "Good morning to you too." Grinning mischievously, she grabbed Ron by the hand and sped past a slack-jawed Harry and Parvati on down the stairs.

Not caring where they were going, Ron felt his blood pounding with excitement as Lavender led him back down the stairs and towards an old broom cupboard on the far side of the first level. Hastily closing themselves inside, Lavender frantically brought her lips to rest against Ron's as she moved them with unfettered enthusiasm.

Groaning from the attention, Ron hurriedly tried to open her robes and begin unbuttoning the many buttons on her blouse underneath. Lavender, becoming impatient with his struggle in the darkness, removed them both for him and pressed herself greedily against his body.

Ron's hand blindly groped around for a moment before successfully locating her fabric-covered breast. He covered it with his hand and began kneading it and pressing it with the same awe and arousal as he did the night before. He nearly lost all control when Lavender moaned into his mouth from his determined caresses. _I'm never going to be able to get anything done. Every free moment I get, I know exactly what I'll be doing _he moaned as Lavender's hand made contact with his arousal.

Though Ron did not know how much time they spent in the tiny broom closet, a fully clothed Ron finally emerged some time later dragging a breathless Lavender behind him. Their hands firmly linked, they ascended the stairs together, exchanging starry-eyed glances the entire walk back to the common room. Ignoring the reproachful gazes of both Parvati and Harry, the pair made their way to the nook where they shared their first embrace the night before, unwilling to let their new flame of passion die out just yet.

**AN: Hello, all! I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. It is my hope that I will be able to regularly update over the summer so please stay tuned! Your feedback is much appreciated and I thank you for your patience with Ron. He is a hot-blooded, daft teenage boy at this point in the story and has quite a lot of growing up to do. **

**Cheers!**

**-Mimi**


End file.
